Union Socialist Andaluz
The Union Socialist Andaluz is a radical socialist group based in Sevilla, Andalusia. History Formation (2209-2210) In 2208, Miguel Castro Delgado, an dweller in the Desert Of Andalusia, stumbled upon a secluded bunker in the hills of southwest Andalusia. It was unprotected, and Castro Delgado walked in. Bullet-riddled, decaying corpses lay all around the bunker. It seemed a large band of invaders had broken in and overwhelmed the soldiers. While searching the bunker, he found a number of fresh books about political ideals, military tactics and strategy, and tomes of history. Castro Delgado stayed at the bunker for weeks, living off MREs. Several months later, a group of Raiders arrived at the facility. Miguel faced the Raiders for two days until they invited him to become their leader, because he had been killed in the first battles. Miguel accepted and immediately purged his dangerous and rival elements within the band, while teaching them to fight more effectively. Like the former Red Army of the USSR that fought the German army during World War II. Sevilla War (2210-2211) At first, the Socialist Union remained a group of Raiders who assaulted and recruited members without approaching the ruins of Seville, which had been occupied by a group of settlers. The Conquest of Seville began when Miguel Castro Delgado sent three companies (300 soldiers) from the West, which quickly overpowered the few fifty militia defenders who withdrew across the Triana bridge. The three Socialist companies entrenched themselves in Triana fortifying it. As the other fighting forces crossed the Guadalquivir River to the south and advanced eliminating any opposition entering the ruins from the south. The settlers finally surrendered when the other Socialist forces surrounded the Old Prison which had been transformed into a bastion. Culture The culture of the Comrades is vastly different than "normal" factions in the Wasteland. The Comrades have adopted Russian names and Russian phrases to add to their socialist ideals, because the first successful revolution occurred in Russia.﻿ Equipment The majority of front-line soldiers of the Union Socialist Army are poorly trained and equipped conscripts fresh from the wasteland, usually being armed only with a Handmade rifle, and a single magazine (which is also their conscription payment) and a non-protective cloth uniform. This is because these soldiers are used as cannon fodder by their commanders as a human wall for protecting emplacements during the major combat, often being slaughtered with ease by the more superior soldiers. Weapons Uniform The standard-Issue Uniform for Troops is the 6B21/6B22 Permyachka field Uniform. Some shock attack units are usually equipped with versions of the Advanced Bomb Suit (ABS) Dublon. Although due to Resource needs, only about few have been made and issued to Soldiers. Notable People. Miguel Castro Delgado ' Miguel Castro Delgado' (22 April 2173 – ???), better known by the alias Premier, was a Spanish revolutionary, politician, and political theorist. He served as head of government of Union Socialist Andaluz. Under his administration, Union Socialist Andaluz became a one-party communist state. Ideologically a communist. Born to a moderately prosperous middle-class family in Huelva, Miguel embraced revolutionary socialist politics following his brother's execution. Expelled from Huelva for participating in protests against the government. After his exile from Huelva, he traveled the wasteland that is the Desert of Andalusia until he found facilities with educational material and objects of communist character. After that he managed to group together an army of Raiders and related to his thinking. After the creation of the Union Socialist Andaluz, he devoted himself to internal policy. His administration defeated the Raiders near the territories and oversaw the war N.S.A-Communist of 2230–2235. In response to the devastation of war, famine and popular uprisings in 2220, Premier promoted economic growth through the New Market oriented Economic Policy. Pavel Morozov ' ''''Pavel Morozov|Juan Mercader '''Past Raider, Pavel Morozov was an exceptional leader who joined the Red Army; he was the first of his class and possessed an impeccable service record. His crime was to disobey the direct order to command his men in an unserviceable suicide attack." Pavel" does not know when to surrender and endure the most terrible wounds only by will. Degraded from command now he leads the most dangerous missions and that would drive ordinary men mad. Rumor has it he’s killed ten thousand people. Category:Groups Category:Spain Category:Andalusia